Transcripts/Lunch Power
:talking :Marli: Polvina? Is that… yours? :Polvina: Sorry. I didn’t know I dropped it. :Marli: No problem. :Tubarina: Marli always thinks she’s queen of the school when she’s lunch monitor. :Ester: She’s only doing what she has to do. :Polvina: Making sure no one litters or plays too close to the school building. :Ester: It’s a very boring job. :Polvina: But we’ve all got to do it for a week when it comes our turn. :Tubarina: Do we? Well, shouldn’t I have a turn sometime? :Polvina and Ester: gasp :Polvina: You should feel lucky for not doing it. :Ester: Trust us, you don’t want to do it. :Tubarina: Everyone else does it, so it must be my turn soon. It has to be. gasp I remember the last time when Marli was lunch monitor, so shouldn’t I have had a turn by now? :Polvina and Ester: to talk while eating :Tubarina: Well there’s got to be a list of who’s next to be lunch monitor. It must be in the classroom. :Polvina and Ester: down their food :Ester: gasps She’s got to be stopped! :Tubarina: Noticeboard. Hmm, no lunch monitor list. I would’ve seen it here. Oh, what’s that? Why put this behind the door? :Ester: Tubarina! Uh, would you like to go seahorse riding after school? :Tubarina: Uh, that’d be… :Ester: Great! :Tubarina: Okay, but… :Ester: Can’t wait! :Tubarina: back Huh? :Tubarina: Ester, did you take that clipboard? :Ester: No, I haven’t got it. took it :Tubarina: That’s because Polvina’s got it now. she does :Polvina: No I don’t! :Tubarina: Because you gave it to Ester! it from them Now it’s mine! looks It is the lunch monitor list. Why were you hiding it? :Ester: Oh, we… oh, we’re playing a game! :Polvina: giggles Wasn’t it fun? :Tubarina: A very strange sort of fun. looks I’m not on the list! :Polvina: Oh, there must’ve been a mistake. :Ester: So, let’s forget all about it and never talk about it again. :Tubarina: If everyone else does it, it’s only fair that I be lunch monitor too. I’ll put myself after Marli. leaves :Ester: sighs This was going to happen sooner or later. :Polvina: But, Tubarina might surprise us by not being bossy. :Ester: No. She won’t. :Polvina: I know. :Tubarina: Time to make a difference! :chattering :Tubarina: Hmm. :Polvina: How was your first day as lunch monitor, Tubarina? :Tubarina: No one’s doing anything wrong or breaking any rules. :Polvina: Isn’t that good? :Tubarina: Is it too much to ask someone to break some rules? Oh, (god) what is wrong with these people? leaves :Polvina: We might be alright, Ester. :Ester: If there’s any way for Tubarina to be bossy, she’ll find it. :Tubarina: sighs What a boring day, Gummy. I was lucky not to be on the lunch monitor list. I wish I’d never put myself on it. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: No, no one did anything wrong today. her sash away, something falls from it :Gummy: the things that fell, gurgling :Tubarina: Oh, that? That’s just… oh, what is that? It’s a study room slip. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: It means I can send students to the study room during lunch if they break the rules. back to sash Oh, there’s a whole little pocket of them here. I didn’t see them before. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: I had no idea I could even do that, Gummy. I can send students to the study room. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: The boring is over, Gummy! :chattering :Tubarina: Ah-ha! some scrap paper next to Tata, she watches as it falls to the ground as Tata turns the pages of her book :Tubarina: whistle :Tata: Ow! :Tubarina: So, is littering your new thing, Tata? Do you get a buzz out of it? :Tata: I didn’t mean it. I was gonna pick it up. :Tubarina: Yeah, save the fairytales for bedtime. It’s the study room for you! around There’s a new lunch monitor in the yard. :and Hugo are kicking a ball, Tubarina stops it :Tubarina: Ahem. Marcello, Hugo, your presence, please. :Marcello: Is there a problem, cousin? :Tubarina: This here is a ball. :Marcello: Nothing gets past you. :Tubarina: And this is a school building, full of windows. Balls and windows, they don’t go together. Study room! And say goodbye to your ball! :Hugo: Goodbye, ball. :and Jessi are running :Tubarina: whistle Hold it right there. This is a no-run area, so start walking – straight to the study room! :Ester: Tubarina was going to find some way to be bossy. :is frolicking around :Tubarina: whistle Study room. :is inside the school building :Tubarina: whistle Study room! :turns a corner :Tubarina: whistle Study room. :of the school :Tubarina: whistle Study room! :is around, everyone goes quiet :Elektra: coughs :Tubarina: Disruptive noise? Study room! :Ester: Tubarina, we’ve got to talk. :Tubarina: Is someone breaking a rule? Who? Where? :Polvina: It’s about you. :Ester: Don’t you think you’re being too bossy? :Tubarina: Bossy? Who, me? :Ester: There was a reason why you weren’t on the lunch monitor list. :Tubarina: What reason? :Ester: We thought you might be too bossy as a lunch monitor. :Polvina: And you are! :Tubarina: I’m not bossy. Stop saying I’m bossy! Uh, please. :Ester: You are being bossy. :Tubarina: And you’re disturbing a lunch monitor during her duties! whistle :Polvina and Ester: Study room? :Tubarina: Study room! :Marli: How can we stop Tubarina? :Marcello: This can’t go on! :Ester: She can’t send everyone here. Can’t she? :Polvina: We could try and make her do that tomorrow. :Ester: Why would we do that? :Polvina: To give her all the bossiness she’ll ever want! :Polvina: She’ll be out soon. :Ester: You know what to do? :Hugo, Sirilo, Tata, Elektra and Soraia sound their agreement :comes out, everyone is just sitting around :Ester: Now! :begins rioting; Marcello throws a trash bin, Jessi kicks a rock and other assorted craziness :Tubarina: What? Ooh, stop! Stop this! What are you doing? Hey, don’t do that! This is mutiny! whistle Study room! Study room! Everybody to the study room! :Tubarina: You’ve had your fun. Let’s see you mess up now! Ester? Polvina? You too? :Polvina: Sorry, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Oh, save your sorries! door That’ll show them they don’t fool around with this lunch monitor! :Tubarina: Hello? Anybody here? then finds some paper More littering, is it? Who did this? Show yourself! Hello? Have I sent… everyone to the study room? Hugo coming, gasps Not everyone! Hugo! :Hugo: What have I done wrong now, Tubarina? :Tubarina: Oh, nothing. It’s great to see you. Where have you been? :Hugo: I had to go to the dentist. Er, it still hurts a little. :Tubarina: Oh, that’s terrific! Oh, not for the hurting, but it’s important to look after your teeth. :Hugo: W-Where is everyone? :Tubarina: In the study room. :Hugo: Thanks. :Tubarina: Oh, wait, where are you going? :Hugo: To the study room. :Tubarina: You don’t want to go there. :Hugo: I don’t? :Tubarina: Ooh, here, play with this. him a ball The whole schoolyard is yours! :Hugo: Do you want to play with me? :Tubarina: Oh, I can’t, not while I’m lunch monitor. :bounces the ball :Hugo: Hmm… can I please go to the study room with everyone else? :Tubarina: As lunch monitor, I order you not to! If you do, I’ll just send you to the… study… oh, you’re just not allowed. :keeps bouncing the ball, Tubarina keeps following him :Hugo: Please can I go? :Tubarina: If you go, who else can I boss around? gasps I didn’t say “boss around”. :Hugo: It sounded like “boss around”. :Tubarina: I’m not bossy. :Hugo: I wouldn’t say you were bossy. :Tubarina: Thanks, Hugo. :Hugo: M-More like pushy. Mmm, no, bossy is right. :Tubarina: Hugo, study room! :Hugo: Thanks, Tubarina! :Tubarina: Oh, wha… H-Hugo, no, I-I didn’t mean it! Come back! dejected Oh, I am bossy. Ester and Polvina were right. Why do I always have to be so bossy? :Polvina: Tubarina looks very unhappy. :Marcello: Yeah. She’s miserable. Awesome! :Ester: That should do it. :Marcello: Can’t we let her stew a little mores? :Polvina: Do you really want to hurt your cousin that much? :Marcello: Do I have to answer that? :comes out of the study room :Tubarina: Huh? What’s going on? :Ester: Don’t you think we’ve had enough in the study room? :Polvina: That we’ve all learned our lesson? :Tubarina: Yes, sometimes I can be… a little picky. :Polvina: Nitpicky? :Ester: It’s better than nothing. :Tubarina: It won’t happen again. It’s not my fault anyway. :Polvina: Not your fault? :Tubarina: study room slips out It’s their fault! If I didn’t find them, none of this would have happened! No one will get sent to the study room again. Goodbye! the slips, but they miss the trash Oh no! That’s littering! :Ester: No, Tubarina. Don’t do it. :Polvina: You can’t! You said you weren’t sending anyone to the study room. :Ester: Never again. :Tubarina: Do you think I’m going to send myself to the study room? :Ester: Aren’t you? :Tubarina: I might be bossy- nitpicky, but I’m not silly! A little help would be nice. Please?